En el gallinero
by YukairiN
Summary: Crack!fic. Si su maestro era mamá gallina Verde vendría siendo el tío loco, Chrome la consentida, W.W la prima insoportable, Kaki-pii el adoptado, él el hijo menor. Y Ken el perro. Pero..."Maestro ¿quién es papá gallo?"


Por si lo dudan, no tomé ningún alucinógeno cuando escribí esto. Pero lo terminé a la una y cuarenta de la mañana y supongo que eso es más que suficiente como para darse cuenta del porqué tantos desvaríos. ¡Disfruten su lectura random!

**Advertencias: **Team Verde, para resumir. Basado en el capítulo 369 del manga, si no me equivoco. Elefantes bailarines poseedores de la capa de Harry Potter (?).

_Editado: ¡Gracias por tus observaciones Omore! ¡Se aprecian mucho! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el gallinero**

_(…anida una familia feliz)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El niño tiritó aún postrado en cama y cubierto hasta las orejas. Se había desmayado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y en ese lapso indefinido su mal pasó, en algún punto, de un calor avasallante que le calcinaba por dentro a unos escalofríos terribles que le hacían respingar cada tanto, impidiéndole dormir.

Entreabrió los ojos, apenas dejando una pequeña rendija por el cual ver a su alrededor. Sus globos oculares se freían en sus cuencas y estaban tan irritados que podrían contratarle para una película de terror onda _El exorcista_.

Sus labios se crisparon, sólo un poco, cuando intentó girarse para encontrar una postura más cómoda.

Mierda. Seguro un elefante sicótico había bailado polka rusa sobre él (con un tutú verde tóxico) mientras estaba inconsciente; e indudablemente W.W lo había grabado todo para venderlo después en internet en tanto Ken se atiborraba de comida chatarra (de una forma bastante parecida a como haría un cerdo luego de semanas de privarle de alimento) mientras se reía de su desgracia.

Obviamente, la teoría de un elefante con problemas sicológicos era mucho más factible que la lejana posibilidad del síntoma cuerpo cortado que conlleva la enfermedad.

_Claro. _

Un gimoteo bajo y básicamente inexpresivo fue la única señal de dolor que se percibió del pequeño ilusionista.

—Ouch… —El de ojos aguamarina ladeó un poco la cabeza, con las mejillas arreboladas y sus llamativos cabellos peor que un vil nido de pájaros. A la lejanía podía ver a los miembros de la banda kokuyo seguir con sus actividades. Entonces notó a un costado un buró (seguramente obra de una ilusión real de Mukuro) con una taza generosa de leche y galletas de chocolate.

Fran se preguntó mentalmente cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que terminara por darle diabetes u obesidad con tan sana alimentación _baja en grasas_.

Inmediatamente su estómago gruñó, clamando por el alimento. Sin resistirse a los pedimentos de su organismo, sacó su brazo de entre las cobijas sintiendo como si estuviese cargando el peso del mundo…

…quizá otra vez era el (imaginario) paquidermo, ahora evidentemente invisible, que le había aplastado con anterioridad, y quizá ahora estaba haciendo equilibrismo sobre su brazo. Quizá realmente se trataba de un elefante bailarín-acróbata-invisible perteneciente a un circo ruso perdido por plena Namimori. Quién sabe y hasta resultaba ser un guardián de otro de los niños súper poderosos.

Logró capturar el empaque de las galletas y mentalmente cantó victoria antes de dejar caer su brazo sobre el pecho. Batalló algunos instantes abriendo el paquete antes de que finalmente lograra su cometido y comenzara a mordisquear vagamente la golosina que después de horas sin alimento sabía a gloria.

Su vista seguía fija al frente, observando el ir y venir de los demás que permanecían en la sala consecuente a través de la puerta entreabierta, aunque de tanto en tanto la mirada se le desenfocaba irremediablemente.

Ken jugaba videojuegos, M.M veía chismes de farándula en la televisión y Chikusa leía distraídamente en un rincón alejado. Mukuro y Verde 'charlaban', o algo así. No podría considerarse como una plática agradable considerando sus sonrisas extrañas, miraditas escalofriantes, sarcasmos elegantemente tácitos, comentarios cínicos y esa sintonía chocante que asustaba a todos.

A veces pensaba que la fresita era el hijo no reconocido de la piña; o al revés. Hermanos probablemente…

La atención de los dos especímenes frutales se fijó en su persona. Instintivamente tragó el trozo de la galleta que mascaba tan perezosamente. Su maestro y el bebé superdotado, quien iba sobre el hombro del ilusionista, se encaminaron hacia donde él seguía reposando.

—Buen día, pequeño —El joven de cabellos índigo atravesó el portillo con su conocido andar fresco y gallardo, avanzando hasta llegar a un costado del colchón.

—¿Has descansado correctamente, ilusionista Fran? —El arcobaleno le analizaba como si se tratara de un experimento de prueba. Sus graciosos azabaches ojos afilados le observaban minuciosamente sin que su sonrisa de autosuficiencia mermara en absoluto. Un escalofrío atacó sus nervios.

Tener dos frutas maquiavélicas escaneándote con los ojos no era agradable. Nadita.

—Todo bien —El francés sólo les saludó con el conocido signo de 'amor y paz', sin levantar su cabeza un ápice de las almohadas y con su conocida expresión plana sin dar a conocer su leve turbación. —…aunque un elefante halla bailado polka rusa sobre mí mientras dormíamos...

Verde únicamente alzó las cejas. Mukuro se descolocó lo suficiente como para poner cara de imbécil unos segundos antes de decidir mentalmente no preocuparse por los delirios surrealistas de su pequeño alumno manzanito, el incomprendido.

La mano del ilusionista mayor fue a parar en la frente del galo, quien apenas gesticuló un poco de genuina preocupación. Aún tenía la temperatura demasiado elevada como para poder considerar que Fran volvía a entrar en los estándares de "buena salud".

El científico saltó, cayendo grácilmente sobre las almohadas, para repetir el mismo procedimiento. Según sus estimaciones el niño aún estaría en un rango de 38,5°C a 39,5°C. Necesitaría antibiótico al menos cinco días y dos días de reposo para que su desempeño no se viera afectado y así poder contin-…

Los balbuceos incansables (y poco interesantes) de Verde fueron cortados abruptamente al sentirse elevado por los brazos del convaleciente.

Era un jodido ente iluminado, ¡la reencarnación de Da Vinci, el arcobaleno del rayo, el maldito científico más prominente del pútrido mundo y…!

Y…

Y desgraciadamente, también era el pobre desgraciado que tenía que soportar los constantes estrujones, volteretas imposiblemente vertiginosas que agredían su infantil estómago débil al vértigo, ataques a sus simpáticas mejillas rosaditas y ése tipo de abusos a su pequeña humanidad de dos incipientes malévolos años.

Su gesto de horror e indignación mental pudieran ser para un _guiness_. O para vender fotos por internet. O para que las fotos fuesen colocadas en el buzón de la familia Sawada (donde místicamente terminarían en manos de su _mejor amigo_ Reborn. Muy conveniente.)

—Fresita~ —Gimoteó el niño de forma poco convincente, sujetando a Verde por sobre su cabeza aún cuando sentía que sus brazos se desmoronarían en cualquier instante bajo el mínimo peso del bebé. Gesticuló algo más o menos parecido al dolor que fue captado al instante por los agudos ojos de ambos seres tropicales— anda, dile a la piña que estoy bien~

Una venita de irritación se formó en la sien de Mukuro. Las manos le picaron, clamando por un merecido golpe de venganza (o el conocido pinchazo de su tridente). Pero su natural instinto asesino de manzanas parlantes se frenó automáticamente al escuchar la tos seca y evidentemente dolorosa que asaltó a su estúpido aprendiz.

Ése fue el momento indicado para que el arcobaleno escapara de las garras de Fran, quien llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para amortiguar la tos.

—¿Estás _completamente_ seguro de eso, pequeño? —En su tono Fran pudo notar algo de sarcasmo, reproche y ese _no sé qué_ que _qué sabemos nosotros_ cuando se está a punto de iniciar una reprimenda paternal. Algo bastante _rarito_ proviniendo de su sádico maestro.

En tanto, Fran se había puesto rojo por el arranque y su respiración ahora era forzada y silbante. Tuvo el irremediable deseo de bufar, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no ahogarse con su propia saliva y llevar el oxígeno necesario a sus pulmones vacíos. Tuvo que reincorporarse para poder hacerlo con mayor facilidad y evitar una muerte prematura.

—Descansarás los días que el profesor Verde indique, ¿entendido? —Dijo el mayor solemnemente, sin dar cabida a réplicas o segundas opiniones. Mukuro verdaderamente daba miedo cuando se ponía en plan sobreprotector.

El muchacho giró los ojos. Un puchero pequeñito se instauró en sus labios, en una infantil muestra inexpresiva de descontento.

Actuaba como… como…

—Sí, mamá… —Refunfuñó pesadamente antes de ser atacado por el mango del conocido tridente del joven de cabellos índigo.

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó con fingida calma. Era más que claro su deseo de lanzarse contra la yugular del mocoso-rana-alienígena-manzana. El ambiente de pronto se puso pesado y de cierta manera amenazador. El bebé sólo observaba la escena con una diversión insana. — ¿Cómo me has dicho?

—No puede ser… ¿además de estúpido es sordo? —Comentó, ladeando la cabeza mientras hurgaba en su nariz con uno de sus dedos. —Mami~ —Puntualizó con frescura, ajeno al aura demoníaca que irradiaba _mamá gallina_.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio alarmante hasta que finalmente el tubo metálico se estrelló deliberadamente contra toda la majestuosidad de su cabeza aguamarina.

—Ouch~ _shisho_~ estoy muriendo~ no me golpee~ —Se quejó débilmente, sobando la zona afectada.

Pero a pesar de sus quejidos Fran notó que el golpe fue esencialmente leve; apenas pudo notar el contacto con su cráneo. Su maestro de algún modo se contuvo por el simple hecho de estar enfermo.

Aw~ Era tan buena mamá gallina; siempre cuidando de sus pollitos… por muy bizarros y… _especiales_ que fuesen.

La ceja del Rokudo temblaba por la ira reprimida; sus ojos se habían afilado amenazadoramente y su sonrisa normalmente gallarda y cínica se había torcido hasta quedar en esa conocida mueca enferma que prometía sangre, sufrimiento y lágrimas. Sobre todo sangre y sufrimiento, con un adorable proceso lento y agónico.

La risita sardónica de Verde hizo que el aspecto sombrío del ilusionista aumentara. Su sonrisa tensa y francamente escabrosa podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, salvo al espécimen de dudosa procedencia que era Fran (según varias teorías, algunos especulaban que se trataba de un ser de la Galaxia Andrómeda, Júpiter, _Randomlandia_… o algún lugar por el estilo).

Tenía la indignación tan atravesada en la garganta que no pudo decir nada (nada al menos medianamente inteligente).

—¿Acaso Fran ha dado en el clavo, Mukuro-kun? —La burla impregnada entre sus palabras le hizo merecedor de una amenaza _ojil_ que no hizo más que aumentar la hilarancia del asunto en cuestión. Otra elegante risita se le escapó entre dientes.

—Esto es una estupidez —El aludido bufó, irritado a niveles estratosféricos.

Lo había decidido: No más aprendices, y nada de hacer de asilo político a mocosos problemáticos. Le tocaba otro como ése y juraba que se lanzaría de la torre de Tokyo. O mejor aún, lanzaba al problemático sujetillo haciéndole un favor a él mismo y al mundo.

—Duérmete de una vez, enano —Alegó el guardián de la niebla antes de salir tan decorosamente como le fue posible (que no fue mucho). Detrás de él el diminuto científico le siguió entre risitas descaradas y uno que otro comentario cáustico imposible de refutar (y ahí era cuando el ego de la piña humana se desinflaba aún más).

Mientras salían, la cabecita aleatoria del jovencito no dejó de hilar pensamientos incoherentes y sacar deducciones extrañas.

Si Mukuro era mamá gallina, entonces Verde debía ser el tío loco. Ése que no deja de hacer comentarios que marcan el curso de la historia y ridiculizan a cuanto ser vivo sea posible con sólo un par de inocentes palabras dichas en el momento y de la manera precisa.

—Buenas noches mami~ tío~ —

Fue turno del pequeñín cuyo nombre hacía honor de sus cabellos de poner una cara digna de poema. Y una oda. Y otras tantas obras tributarias que todo mundo conoce; inclusive la típica viejita chiflada con 20 gatos y una jungla como jardín que vive a dos casas.

Luego de un par de segundos de estupor, la reencarnación de Da Vinci volvió a reír quedamente, de ésa forma tan suya.

—Eres un espécimen realmente interesante, Fran… —Comentó con aire entretenido antes de salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

El chico, al saberse solo, únicamente tomó la taza con leche para darle un generoso trago y sacó otra galleta del empaque.

Pues bien… si Verde era el tío loco ¿qué con los demás?

Sopesó mentalmente los estereotipos que pasaban siempre por la TV, especialmente los típicos norteamericanos que no dejaban de ser cliché e invariablemente obvios. Siempre había una tipa tonta, un antisocial, el incomprendido, el carismático y un perro.

M.M sin duda sería la chica tonta aunque le faltaba ser rubia… pero bueno, era pelirroja; que al caso era lo mismo. Vendría siendo la prima insoportable que no deja de chillar por idioteces, tiene cerebro de cacahuete y siempre ve primero la billetera en vez del rostro (cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad, nadita).

En cuanto a Chikusa… pues era evidente. Él era el adoptado, raro y antisocial. O tal vez sólo era hijo del lechero o el sujeto de la carnicería. El friki de la familia, además de incomprendido por las masas y autorecluido por razones ajenas al conocimiento público y poseedor de un halo misterioso que repele a las personas.

Mientras tanto Chrome… a ella apenas y la conocía. Pero por la forma en que su maestro llegó a hablarle de ella sin duda sería la hija consentida, apapachada por la familia y responsable, que todo mundo adoraba (lo que él no sabía era que eso de "apapachada" era al estilo Kokuyo Land... o sea, a lo bestia).

Y él, sin lugar a dudas, vendría siendo el simpático hijo menor de la familia. Adorado por todos y causante de todos los males habidos y por haber dentro del gallinero donde residían. Envidiado por la prima idiota, ignorado por el adoptado antisocial, soportado por la niña mimada, sobreprotegido por mamá gallina y mal influenciado por el tío loco.

—¡No es justo, byon! ¡Has hecho trampa de nuevo Kaki-pii! —A unos cuantos metros reconoció la voz del Joshima pelear infantilmente con Chikusa por una partida de un videojuego de los tantos que tenían en su poder.

—Eres escandaloso, Ken… —

¡Oh! ¡Casi se olvidaba de Ken-nii-chan! ¿Cómo podría ser una familia estereotípica sin el perro? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Era una parte esencial del cliché! Qué descuidado era…

Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza maquiavélica. Faltaba una pieza crucial en todo el asunto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado, el ex presidiario se dirigió hasta la salita donde había estado anteriormente sin dejar de refunfuñar incoherencias por lo bajo.

Pero es que por los seis infiernos ¡Le había dicho mamá! ¡A _él_! ¡El maravilloso, atractivísimo, totalmente masculino, amo del gore, súper guay, poderoso, _bad ass_, irresistible, _sex symbol_, ser supremo de las ilusiones, único y para nada afeminado Rokudo Mukuro!

A ese paso Fran terminaría por echar por el caño la reputación que se había ganado a pulso.

—Ese niño algún día me matará… —Gruñó entre dientes, dejándose caer refinadamente sobre su sofá favorito, recargando ambos brazos y cabeza en el acolchado respaldo. Exhaló cansinamente, extendiendo su mano para atrapar sus auriculares y reproductor de música respectivamente. Quizá con algo de buena música el dolor de cabeza se iría.

—¡Maestro~! —

O quizá no.

Mukuro deseó arrancarle la cabeza de un solo zarpazo de larga distancia, vía _bluetooth_ o al menos telepáticamente a su exasperante aprendiz. ¿Acaso no podía estar en paz unos segundos? ¿Un _miserable_ par de segundos?

Al menos la monótona voz del francés sonaba amortiguada por las paredes de concreto y la distancia. Ése era su patético consuelo.

—¿Podría decirme quién es papá gallo~?

M.M, Chikusa y Ken miraron al ilusionista con la duda tatuada en el rostro. Nadie más aparte de Verde entendió lo cómico del asunto; a decir verdad ni siquiera le hallaron un sentido medianamente lógico. Pero viniendo de quien venía, no prestaron atención.

El de ojos heterocromos quiso estampar su cabeza contra la superficie dura más cercana. Su párpado tembló en un familiar tic nervioso.

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez y deja el asunto, mocoso! —Bramó peligrosamente.

—El maestro Mukuro está en sus días… —Aparentemente se podría considerar "murmurar por lo bajo" pero no. El enano manzanito lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto, claramente a propósito, como para que el chico piña pudiese escuchar claramente sus palabras.

El arcobaleno no hizo más que desternillarse de la risa. Oh sí. Había hecho bien al escoger al charlatán ése como jefe de su equipo, aunque el precio por toda la diversión fuese bestialmente estresante.

Mukuro soltó un gruñido gutural. Ése engendro malévolo…

—¡FRAN! —

Y aún así, pese a su enojo, Mukuro no castigó a su molesto aprendiz-hijo-pollito-adoptivo puesto que al día siguiente su malestar aumentó. Y mamá gallina siempre mima a sus polluelos pese a su instinto de auto conservación que ruega por eliminar al dueño de esa vocecilla estresante.


End file.
